Monsters
by christywitha CH
Summary: And so they never had another chance to explain to the other of their love; their monstrous love.


**A/N: Written for The Hogwarts Games 2012 Men's Football 1.3: Hollyhead Harpies. **

**Please review!**

He waited behind her house, hoping to dodge her sister's view. They met each other every other day, walking to deserted areas, commonly harmoniously giggling about irrelevant ideas. She pushed the door open, and she smiled.

They walked to the playground adjacent to their neighborhood almost by habit. They did this every time they met up. Severus didn't necessarily enjoy swinging. He did, however, enjoy watching her swing. He leaned against a pole beside the swing set.

"I learned to do something yesterday. I wanted to show it to you." Severus bent over and pulled out a patch of grass from the ground.

"Oh don't do that, Severus. You're going to make the lawn go brown." Lily gave him a glare, but lost her frown as soon as his eyes met hers. He pulled out a flower from the patch of grass. Lily's lips formed into a smile.

"I want to do that one day," Lily stated.

"You will. You can do magic, just the way I can," Severus said. He blushed when she said these things to him though, she always complemented him. He placed the patch of weeds back in the ground, brushing the dirt off his hands nonchalantly. He put his hands into his denim pockets and stared at Lily.

"Why can't Petunia do it?" She asked. Severus sneered at the thought of her dreadful sister.

"She isn't like us." Lily looked Severus in the eyes, trying to read exactly what he was thinking. "She's not talented the way we are."

"Why do you suppose people get old? Why don't people just stay young forever?" Severus asked quietly.

"It's a sign they're supposed to die, I reckon," Lily said.

"I hope my father gets old then."

They became silent. Lily sighed and pushed her legs out in order to move higher in the wind. Severus looked below him, to the ground he was standing on. He noticed a small piece of bark, nearly the size of his palm. He bent down, picked it up, and picked the chipping pieces of wood from off of it.

"Push me, would you?" Lily asked, her futile attempts at increasing her speed failing. Severus stood behind her, and rhythmically pushed her back on the swing. "You don't mean that about your father, do you?" She asked.

"I do."

"But he's your _father, _Severus. You can't-"

"He's no father of mine," he said. "He's a monster."

They again became quiet. Severus continued pushing Lily.

"Are you high enough yet?" He asked. His arms were getting tired, but he'd never admit to that. Especially not to her.

"Almost. Just a bit more," she said. Severus ignored the ache in his arms and continued pushing his best friend.

"Have you noticed people change once they get old?" Severus asked. "They're not the same. They turn bitter."

"I dunno, Sev," Lily mumbled. "Maybe that's another sign of dying."

"Maybe." Severus scoffed. "I never want to be a monster like my father. I'd rather die than be like him."

"I saw her out there though," Severus expressed. "She was doing magic."

"Severus, stop babbling. She's a mudblood."

Severus and Augustus sat on the brown bench across from Lily Evans' home. The three of them lived generally close to one another, Severus closer to Augustus than to Lily.

"Mudbloods can do magic _too,_ you know, Augustus," Severus said slowly.

"Mudbloods will always be dirt. They have no reason to be doing magic, therefore we shouldn't be associating ourselves with them. It's the same as associating with a muggle." Severus frowned and shook his head. "Would you associate with a muggle, Severus?"

"I'm half muggle," Severus said, a bit embarrassed.

"That's different, you dimwit. Muggles are monsters."

"Lily, you shouldn't be hanging out with that scum," Petunia said indifferently.

"He is no such thing, Petunia."

"He's a monster! You saw the things he does out in the playground! Turning grass into flowers and flowers into trees."

"He's a good person," she defended. "Besides. He makes a great friend."

"For freaks," Petunia scoffed.

"Shove off." Lily walked into her room and shut the door. She lay on her bed.

Severus didn't even consider it _school. _He considered it a haven of happiness, no a playground of pleasure. Plus, he'd be with Lily every day. The Express was pulling up to Hogwarts now, much to Severus' delight. He sat with Augustus on the train. He didn't bother looking for Lily. He was too embarrassed to look for Lily. He didn't want Augustus to get onto him again.

"Why don't you sit here with us?" A brown headed boy across the aisle motioned to Lily, who was sitting by herself. She smiled and sat with them.

They became friends. She repressed the thought of Severus while she talked to James. Why would he not look for her on the train? Why wouldn't he even make effort to sit with her?

"Who is that your girlfriend's sitting with?" Augustus asked Severus.

"She's not my girlfriend," he insisted. He looked around, and spotted the redhead on the other side of the Great Hall. He noticed Lily smiling and blushing around the pack of boys.

Why did she not make an effort to try and sit with him? Why would she choose them over him? Severus furrowed his brow, and decided to stop thinking about her. She began to disgust him.

Severus walked to the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. "Slytherin!"

James turned to Lily, and whispered to her. "Slytherins are monsters."

"Have you decided which classes you're taking this year?" Augustus asked his friend.

"I don't know," Severus replied.

"Sixth year's nearly started, mate!"

"I know. I'll figure it all out."

James leaned into Lily's neck as he noticed which class his nemesis walked into. "He's taking double block Dark Magic." He shook his head as he tightened his grip on her hand. "What a monster."

"I'm sorry, Lily!" Severus darted his eyes from the snow to Lily, his heart beating faster.

"I'm a _mudblood_ to you, aren't I?"

"You're not a mudblood!"

"Why am I any different from the others that you call mudbloods?!" She left him speechless. She walked into the Gryffindor common room without another word.

"Because I love you." He hoped she didn't hear him as he walked away. He kicking a stone on his way out.

Lily hid her head right out of the door, watching as he walked away. The thought of retorting something back to him was erased as she saw James stroll towards her.

The thought of Severus Snape was always erased as she saw James stroll towards her.

And so she never had a chance to reply back to him.

And so they never had another chance to explain to the other of their love; their monstrous love.


End file.
